


Implications

by invader



Series: it's me and you; apart we're nothing and together we're everything [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, NSFW implications, red is kinda possessive, wjat is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invader/pseuds/invader
Summary: Green isn't as sly as he thinks he is and Lance is so fucking tired.





	

They were pretty bad at hiding it.  
Green walked into the battle tree with bruises littering his neck and collarbone and even bite marks. Green was adamant that it was from some training he'd been doing, but from the way he and Red looked at eachother, and how they rarely left or arrived at work separately, it was obvious.  
The two were definitely sleeping with each other, if nothing else. 

Lance called them out on it during a meeting one day.  
"Green, Red. Your performances are exceptional, but on behalf of the league, I have to insist that you be more discreet."  
Green sputtered, mortified. The proud gleam in Red's eyes made Lance feel quite exhausted– he had a feeling his warning was taken as a challenge of sorts. 

Of course, this was entirely true. 

 

" _Christ_ , Red– this is why I told you to be careful! How am I going to walk into work tomorrow?!" Green exclaimed, having a bit of a fit.  
_Like you always do._ Red signed, impassive.  
"Oh, har _har._ What's up with all the biting and stuff, anyway?" Green asked. "I'm not saying I don't like it– we both know that'd be a fuckin' lie." He snorted.  
_You're mine_. Red signed.  
Oh.  
_Oh._ It had taken Green a second to understand what Red meant. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. They definitely needed to talk, but right now, Green could only focus on the possessive, lustful gaze his partner was giving him, and the warmth blooming in the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lance doesn't appear at the Battle Tree in game, but let's pretend he does.
> 
> Feedback is always nice <3


End file.
